For thousands of years, humans have relied on animals for agriculture, transportation, and companionship. Grooming such animals is an important way to ensure their health and well-being. Grooming can even increase the lifespan of such animals since the owner is able to inspect the animal for external symptoms of various health conditions, such as rashes or cuts, and ensure that proper treatment is provided. The most common types of grooming include cutting the animal's nails and fur, cleaning ears, and washing the animal's body and legs.
One challenge in animal care is their resistance to being groomed. This poses a challenge to owners and professional groomers alike, who may be forced to sedate the animal. Existing solutions for restraining the animal during the grooming process includes strapping the neck or legs. Nonetheless, these and similar systems allow the animal to use the ground or table to jump, still making grooming difficult, if not impossible.
Another challenge in animal care is rehabilitation. Often, an animal will suffer from a broken limb or torn muscle etc. with which care will need to be taken in order not to put too much pressure on the given limb.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the challenges noted above.